


Look Me in the Eye and Electrify My Bones

by MorganEilish



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Deepthroating, Dom/sub, Fluff and Smut, Hair-pulling, Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-03-30 00:13:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13938462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganEilish/pseuds/MorganEilish
Summary: Vax had told him he was welcome there anytime and he hoped that he meant it. They’d had a wonderful afternoon together and Shaun found himself wanting company after he decided it was past time he stopped work for the day.





	1. I Ain't Wasting Time

**Author's Note:**

> Titles from [Coming Home by Firelight](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Qxi5C-lGX2Y).

Gilmore gripped the bottle of wine tightly as he walked through the quiet streets of Emon. The sun had set and Sherri had closed up the shop long ago, but he had several items to enchant for his customers and wound up working late again. The streets weren’t empty - they never were. But there were significantly less people out than there were during the day.

He walked through the Erudite district and passed around the slums towards Greyskull Keep. Vax had told him he was welcome there anytime and he hoped that he meant it. They’d had a wonderful afternoon together and Shaun found himself wanting company after he decided it was past time he stopped work for the day.

He was stopped by a guard on the keep wall, but allowed entry soon as he gave his name. A strapping young woman with curly red hair guided him to the front door and then handed him off to a charming elderly man. The man led him through the halls, pointing out various objects the party had brought back from this adventure or that. Shaun nodded absently, following along until he was left in front of the door to Vax’ildan’s bedroom. He took a nervous breath and knocked.

“Door’s open,” Vax’ildan’s voice called from the other side of it.

Shaun cautiously pushed the door open and stopped in his tracks. Vax was seated on his bed, shirtless, barefoot, damp hair loose, with a stack of folded clothes beside him. He had a needle and thread and appeared to be repairing the garments.

“Gilmore!” Vax got to his feet and walked over to him. He took him by the arm and led him inside, closing the door behind them.

Shaun looked around the room. It was sparsely decorated, a worn and faded quilt on the bed, his cleaned daggers laid out on a cloth on the desk, a couple books on the bedside table, and his armour neatly stacked in the corner. It wasn’t often he found himself speechless, but gods did Vax look good like that. He could think of all kinds of things he’d like to do with him, none of them appropriate to speak of right now.

“Vax’ildan, my dear boy! I hope I’m not interrupting anything,” he said instead and offered Vax the wine.

“Not at all,” Vax said. “Come, sit.”

Shaun offered him the bottle of wine and settled down on the bed. Vax began clearing up his mending but Shaun stopped him. “Want some help with that?” He asked. He wasn’t the best at sewing but he did have a spell that could be of use.

Vax shook his head, “You didn’t come here to fix my clothes.” He placed the garments on his chair and then started digging through the drawers.

Shaun took the opportunity to admire Vax. He was slim. So thin that if Shaun didn’t know him, he’d worry about breaking him. His pale skin was marred with scars. Claw marks, bite marks, stab wounds all long healed over. Shaun wanted to kiss each one as Vax told him their stories. He also had two brand marks burned into him, one on his shoulder that Shaun didn’t recognize and one on his back that he definitely did.

“I’m afraid I don’t have any glasses here,” he said after a minute. “If you’d prefer to not just drink straight from the bottle, I can run down and get some.”

“Don’t worry about it, my dear boy. Come, sit. You’ve been so busy lately. It’s high time you relax.”

Vax nodded and uncorked the wine. He offered it to Shaun before sitting down beside him. Shaun pressed the bottle to his lips and drank before passing it back. When he did, he noticed Vax staring at him.

“Can I ask you something personal?” Shaun asked.

Vax rested a hand on his and gave it a little squeeze, “Of course.”

“When did you join the Clasp?”

Vax stiffened a little and pulled his hand away. He took another drink of the wine and then a deep breath. “They had a hit out on Vex,” he said quietly. “I had to do something.”

“So you joined them?” Gilmore reached for his hand again, cupping it in both of his and bringing it to his lips. “My dear boy, you are a fascinating creature. Let me guess, you took the hit yourself, pretended you killed her, and took the payment?”

Vax stared at him a moment, his hand still cradled in Shaun’s. “Something like that,” slowly he moved to cup Shaun’s cheek, pulling him in closer. He sat up on his knees so he was leaning over Shaun’s face and kissed him.

Shaun froze for a moment, not expecting it, but quickly moved past the surprise and kissed back. Vax’s lips were rough but he knew what he was doing. Shaun tilted his head back and let Vax explore his lips. His hands settled on his hips and Vax took that as an invitation to climb on his lap and straddle his thighs. Shaun groaned under him. He’d imagined kissing Vax hundreds of times since they met, but never did he picture Vax being the quickest to take initiative.

Vax pulled the leather cord keeping Shaun’s hair neatly in its ponytail out, and ran his fingers through it. His hands were everywhere, though to be fair, so were Shaun’s. He pressed his fingertips into Vax’s shoulder blades, clawed them down his back, traced the scars he found, ran them through his damp hair, held him by the hips. Vax rewarded his efforts by gasping and moaning into his mouth and grinding against him while pulling his hair gently.

Shaun held on to Vax’s shoulders and let himself fall backwards onto the bed so he was lying on his back, Vax on top of him. Vax moaned louder and continued grinding down on him. He pressed his hands into Shaun’s soft chest, sliding them into the low cut neckline of his robes to hold himself upright.

He pulled Vax back by the hair a moment to catch his breath and calm himself. Vax immediately started pressing kisses into his jaw and neck. He ran his teeth lightly over Shaun’s earlobe.

“Want me to stop?” Vax asked, sounding at least as wrecked as Shaun felt.

“No!” Shaun vaguely thought he should be embarrassed by how quickly and emphatically he responded, but there were other things occupying his thoughts. He ran his hands down Vax’s spine, settling one tightly on the small of his back and the other on his ass. He arched into Shaun’s touch and moaned into his neck.

“How do you want to do this?” Vax’ildan asked him.

Shaun grabbed him by the hair and tugged him back so he could see his face. “That’s usually my line,” he chuckled.

Vax’ildan gave him a wicked grin and reached down between their hips to grip Shaun through his thin silk robes. Shaun closed his eyes a moment and gasped. Vax twisted his hand, pulling another moan from him. Then his weight moved down Shaun’s body.

“You know what I think?”

“Mmm?” Shaun mumbled his response. He was busy admiring the way Vax’s lean muscles shifted under his skin as he ground down against him.

“I think you’re wearing too much,” he said. “Mind if I take these off?”

“So polite,” Shaun smiled at him. “Only if yours come off too.”

Vax’ildan flushed and pulled the ties to Shaun’s robes open. The look he gave him went straight to Shaun’s cock. He’d never been looked at like that before, like Vax couldn’t believe he was real and would do anything he asked. The awe in his gaze was more heady and intoxicating than the wine was. Vax’ildan pushed the robes over his shoulders and bent to press soft kisses into his chest.

“Tell me what you want,” Vax whispered into his skin.

“You,” was the only thing Shaun could think to say, “in any way you’ll let me.”

Vax let out a low growl and quickly moved back up his body, pressing his weight into him. He cupped Shaun’s cheek and kissed him hard and fast. His teeth pulled at Shaun’s lower lip and his tongue licked into his mouth deeply. He moved his hips in time with their kiss, grinding against him. Shaun gripped his back, feeling his lean muscles shift and roll under his fingers. He groaned loudly into Vax’s mouth and spread his legs wider, moving along with him.

Vax broke their kiss by sliding his hand up into Shaun’s hair and pulling it sharply, exposing Shaun’s neck to him. “I’m going to fuck you so hard you forget your own name, Gil,” he growled into his ear, nibbling on Shaun’s jaw.

Shaun’s breath hitched, “P-please!” His heart pounded in his chest and he could feel the energy building inside him, same as when he was casting one of his more powerful spells. He vaguely sensed a couple of his runes glowing, but he didn’t have the concentration to dismiss them, so distracted by the way Vax was biting marks down his neck and trying to quickly divest him of the rest of his clothing.

He lifted his hips off the bed so Vax could slide his loose fitting trousers off. He whimpered when Vax pulled off him to free his legs and then and watched as he stood and pulled his own pants off. Shaun bit back another moan when Vax’s cock sprung free. He wanted to sink to his knees on the floor in front of him and wrap his lips around it. Wanted Vax to wind his hands in his hair and roughly fuck his throat. He couldn’t remember the last time he let someone else call the shots like that but right now it just felt so right.

Vax grabbed a small jar out of the bedside drawer and nudged Shaun, wordlessly directing him to turn over onto his stomach. Shaun did as he asked, his head resting on his folded arms and his spine curved up a little. He blinked his eyes closed slowly and felt Vax settle between his legs, pressing kisses into the glowing runes covering his back. His hands moved down to Gilmores ass, roughly massaging it before parting it.

Shaun felt something warm and wet quickly move up the cleft and gasped, his hips jolting. Vax’s grip tightened and then his tongue was teasing Shaun’s entrance. Shaun moaned loudly, turning his face into the mattress to muffle his sounds and arching into Vax’s mouth. He’d eaten out more than a few of his partners before, but hadn’t been on the receiving end before and fuck did it feel good.

Vax interrupted his ministrations a moment. “No,” he said, “I want to hear you.”

Shaun turned his head to the side and made a loud noise as Vax licked into his entrance. His hands fisted in the sheets helplessly as Vax worked him open with his tongue, rubbing his painfully hard cock against the bed as much as Vax’s tight grip would let him. When Vax groaned into him he felt a surge of his magic course through him and let out an broken cry.

Vax’s tongue pulled out of him, replaced with two of his fingers. He scissored them, brushing against his prostate a couple times, causing Shaun’s hips to shudder. Vax moved up his body, pressing more kisses into his runes.

“Gods you’re so tight,” he groaned into Shaun’s ear, his slick cock grinding against Shaun’s ass. He removed his fingers and lined himself up. “Can I?” he asked.

“Fuck,” Shaun gasped. “Vax please.”

Vax kissed the back of his neck and slowly pushed into him in one smooth motion. He moaned against Shaun’s skin and stilled. Shaun ground his hips up impatiently, needing more. Vax’s hand tangled in his hair and tugged it roughly in response, pulling most of the way out and snapping his hips, making Shaun see stars behind his closed eyelids.

He built up a punishing rhythm, hitting Shaun’s prostate with each thrust. Shaun was vaguely aware that he was making a litany of sounds, moaning and gasping and begging Vax not to stop. He felt the pressure building up inside him and he tried to hold it off, but it was too overwhelming. He came into the sheets with a cry, feeling Vax bite down on his shoulder and fill him a moment later.


	2. I'm Finding Gold in my Hands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> His body was buzzing and lethargic. His heart pounded and his skin was sensitive. Every touch felt electric. His muscles were more relaxed than they had been in years. He couldn’t remember the last time he felt so thoroughly fucked.

It took Shaun an embarrassingly long time to come down. Half blissed out, he waved a hand and used a cantrip to clean the sheets off but that was never something that required any kind of concentration and the magic was already coursing through his veins.

His body was buzzing and lethargic. His heart pounded and his skin was sensitive. Every touch felt electric. His muscles were more relaxed than they had been in years. He couldn’t remember the last time he felt so thoroughly fucked.

He managed to turn onto his side and lay his head in Vax’s lap. “Fuck,” he breathed out. “That was not how I pictured this evening going. Thank you for that.”

Vax’ildan gave him an amused smile and started combing his hands through Shaun’s tangled hair, “Gilmore, you came over with wine in the middle of the night and you want to tell me that wasn’t intended to be a booty call?”

“Mmm I think you can call me Shaun.” He waved his hand again and let magic untangle his hair so Vax’s hands didn’t snag on it and nuzzled into his thigh, humming contentedly.

“Clearly I didn’t live up to my promises,” Vax joked.

“My dear boy, you were wonderful,” he said. “I rarely let anyone do that to me anymore but fuck! If you did any better, you might’ve killed me.”

Vax stiffened under him and stopped stroking his hair. Shaun blinked his eyes open slowly to find Vax looking down at him in concern.

“Did I do anything you didn’t want me to? I should’ve asked first.”

“No, I would’ve stopped you if you did.”

“Good,” Vax went back to stroking his hair and gently traced one of the runes on his back with a finger and Shaun shivered as the magic coursing through his veins started buzzing again.

“Mmm I forgot about those,” he said. He usually tried to keep them hidden. It was safer for him that way. But he trusted Vax and liked the way they sparked when he touched them.

“You’re beautiful.” Vax’s voice carried the reverence a holy man gave his god and Shaun found himself not wanting to do anything but bask in it.

He snuggled closer and absently began tracing the scars along Vax’s legs, lazily kissing those he could reach.

“Keep that up and I’ll be ready for round two in no time,” Vax’ildan remarked, an amused smile in his voice.

Shaun nuzzled closer and nipped at his inner thigh, “Mmm lovely as that sounds, I’m not as young as you are. I don’t know if I have it in me.” He didn’t stop his ministrations though. If anything, his touches grew more deliberate. He wanted nothing more than to watch Vax’ildan fall apart.

His hand slid up Vax’s inner thigh, settling just below where it met his hip. He sucked a mark into his other leg, smiling when Vax’s cock twitched with interest beside his head. Vax moaned softly and rolled his hips - or at least tried to. Shaun held on tightly.

“I think,” he said darkly, “I want to taste you.” He raised his head to look up at Vax.

Vax’ildan’s eyes were already starting to glaze over and his breath hitched. He gave a slight nod at the question in Shaun’s eyes. Without breaking eye contact, Shaun slowly licked up Vax’s half-hard cock. The hand in his hair tightened as Vax gasped, his head falling back to lean against the wall.

Shaun’s muscles were still lethargic but he wanted to take his time anyways. Wanted to slowly build Vax up and then catch him when he fell. He took Vax’s cock into his mouth, gently sucking on the tip.

Vax quickly became too distracted to continue stroking Shaun’s hair. His fingers tightened into a fist at his scalp, tugging him sharply. Shaun groaned around Vax and his hair was pulled harder. It woke him up a little and he pulled off Vax, moving so he was kneeling between his legs before taking him in again.

Vax leaned back against the headboard with his eyes closed and made a sound that Shaun definitely wanted to hear him make again. He tangled his hands in his hair again and pushed him further onto him before quickly pulling his hands away and stammering out an apology.

“I shouldn’t have-“ he cut off with a moan as Shaun took him deeper before slowly pulling off him, looking into his eyes the entire time.

“My dear boy,” Shaun smiled at him, “if you want to take control, I’m more than happy to let you.”

“You’re sure?” Vax asked. “I don’t want to push for too much.”

Shaun pressed a kiss beside his cock, gently running a thumb over the sharp point of his hip bone before smiling up at him. “Do you know what I was thinking when you took your trousers off?”

“No, but now I’m curious,” Vax said, gently stroking Shaun’s hair again, pulling it off his face.

I was thinking how much I wanted to get my mouth around you,” Shaun said. He felt his cheeks get a little warm. “How much I wanted to be on my knees in front of you while you make me choke on your cock.”

He could see his words had an effect on Vax’ildan. He tightened his grip on Shaun’s hair and pulled him up for a kiss. Shaun felt himself starting to get hard again and moaned into his mouth when Vax’s teeth scraped across his lip.

“That really what you want?” Vax gasped when they pulled apart for air.

“Yes.”

Vax gave him a wicked grin, sitting up straight. “Well then,” he said, “on your knees.”

Shaun shivered at the commanding tone of his voice and climbed off the bed, lowering himself to kneel beside it.

“Wait,” Vax said. He bent down to tuck a pillow under Shaun’s knees before standing in front of him. “Hands behind your back.”

Shaun listened, holding his elbows behind him and leaned towards Vax. He wanted to pull him closer, feel the weight of him on his tongue. But even more, he wanted to submit to Vax, let him take what he wanted.

Shaun so rarely let himself let go like this, always trying to keep his runes hidden, make sure he could escape if he needed to. He had no doubt that if Vax wanted to hurt him, he could. Easily. But he also knew he could trust Vax not to, unless he asked for it.

Vax threaded his fingers through Shaun’s hair and tilted his head back to look him in the eyes. “You’ll stop me if you need to?” He asked.

Shaun nodded.

“I need you to say it.”

“If I need to stop, I’ll put my hands on you like this,” he bracketed Vax’s hips with his hands and gently pushed him.

Vax stroked his cheek, fingers trailing through his beard. “Good boy.”

Shaun flushed at the praise and leaned into Vax’s hand, pressing a kiss to his palm. His chest felt full. He stroked a thumb over Vax’s hip before removing his hands and tucking them behind his back.

The hand on his cheek slid back into his hair, gripping it tightly. His cock jumped and he gasped at the sudden pain. Soon as his mouth was open, Vax thrust inside him, hitting the back of his throat. He gagged against him, nose pressed into wiry hair.

Vax was perfectly relentless, letting up so Shaun could just barely catch his breath and then pushing back in, thrusting quickly, an iron grip on his hair. Shaun knew he was a mess, but didn’t care. He just wanted to let Vax use him. Tears and spit trailed down his face. He coughed and sputtered when Vax let him breathe and despite his best efforts to relax his throat muscles, he still gagged around Vax’s cock.

“I’m close,” Vax said, pulling him off to look at him, his expression far too tender for the rough treatment. “Gods you look good like this.”

Shaun closed his eyes. Vax burned brightly, like staring at the sun. He leaned towards Vax, trying to swallow him again but the hand gripping his hair stopped him just short of touching him.

“So eager,” Vax said. “So good for me.” He slid back into Shaun’s mouth, giving him a moment before returning to roughly fucking his throat.

Shaun moaned and gagged around him and after a minute, Vax pushed himself all the way down so Shaun’s face was pressed into his wiry hair and held him, gasping softly with his release. Shaun did his best to relax his throat, swallow.

When Vax finally released him, he dropped his arms to the floor to hold himself upright. He tucked a finger under Shaun’s chin and tilted his face up to look at him.

“Beautiful,” he said reverently, and he bent down to kiss him softly.

Shaun let out a soft moan and leaned in to his touch. He felt like he was floating a little bit. Like the weight of his responsibilities was stripped away. It was freeing.

“Come on darling. I’ll take care of you,” Vax helped him up and guided him onto the bed. He followed willingly, groaning at his now stiff and aching knees.

He let Vax lay him down, and curled into his touch. Vax made soothing noises and traced the rune the sat in the middle of his forehead and scrolled above his brows and down his temples. He whimpered and shuddered at the electric jolt that it sent through his veins. Vax pressed a kiss to it and he shuddered again, hands twisting in the sheets, hips arching off the bed.

“Tell me what you need,” Vax said.

“I-“ gods he couldn’t think straight. “I- please.” His voice was rough and scratchy.

Vax, fortunately, didn’t wait for him to clarify. He ran his hands down Shaun’s body, fingers sinking into soft flesh, making sure to trail through every rune he saw. He knelt over him, wrapping his fingers around Shaun’s length.

Shaun gasped and bucked up into his hand as Vax began gently stroking him. Vax placed a hand on his hips and held him down, kissing his neck and chest, sucking a mark into the rune over his heart, whispering nonsense he didn’t have the presence of mind to catch.

It didn’t take long for Vax to finish him. He came all over his stomach and Vax’s hand. Vax stopped him from using prestidigitation to tidy them both up and instead bent to lick him clean, looking him in the eyes as he did it.

Shaun groaned. If he wasn’t so completely wrung out, he would’ve flipped them and pinned Vax to the mattress but as things stood, he still felt floaty and too relaxed to move.

“You always this filthy?” He asked, his voice a raspy mumble.

“Mmm when I want to be,” Vax grinned. “You don’t seem to mind it.”

“C’mere,” he beckoned to Vax, waving the rest of the mess they’d made away at the same time and sighed when Vax settled against his chest, pulling a blanket over them.

Vax kissed him gently and Shaun could taste himself on his lips. “Thank you,” he said.

Shaun settled a hand on Vax’s back and let out a laugh, “My dear boy, I should be thanking you.”

“Stay the night?” he asked.

“Vax’ildan, I couldn’t walk out that door if I wanted to. Gods I don’t remember the last time I felt so thoroughly fucked.”

Vax snuggled in closer to him, sliding a leg between his and playing with his hair, “I’m glad you enjoyed yourself.”

Shaun absently traced his fingers over Vax’s back, trying to stay awake, but it was late and he felt thoroughly expended. He could feel his eyelids drooping.

“Have a good night Shaun,” Vax kissed his cheek and snuggled into his neck, half on top of him with an arm wrapped around his waist.


End file.
